Live Your Life
by soupus
Summary: When Phil's nerdiest college student ends up in Vegas the same weekend he is chaos occurs. Turns out Mia isn't so nerdy after all and after one crazy night of jager, roofies and wedding bells, things back home will never go back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys I'll see you all on Monday," Professor Phil Wenneck said to his students.

He was excited because he was about to head to Vegas with his best buddies for a couple of days. It was going to be the bachelor party to remember.

As he was walking out of the building someone was calling his name.

"Professor Wenneck!"

He turned around and Mia Damon was running towards him.

"Oh great," he said to himself.

Mia was probably his best student but the girl just wasn't like others.

Phil was a good-looking man and also the youngest at UCLA and all his female students were always dressed provocatively for class. Mia was usually in jeans and a t-shirt, the occasional dress but she was never after Phil like the other girls were. She was a pretty girl but face it, she wasn't putting out and Phil wasn't one to chase after girls.

"Yes Mia?"

"The paper we have due on Monday, do you want it in MLA format?"

"It doesn't matter Mia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mia. Look, go have fun this weekend ok? I think you can use it."

Her expression changed to a hurt and confused one.

"Um, ok. Thanks Professor."

"For the last time Mia, call me Phil."

She nodded and turned around, walking to the student parking lot.

Phil turned around, shaking his head.

"Why did I become a teacher?" he asked himself.

A car pulled up to the front of the school and he saw his friends with giant smiles on their faces.

"Vegas here I come," he said.

* * *

When Mia pulled up to her house she saw a familiar car.

"Oh my god!" Mia yelled.

She quickly parked her car and got out.

"Taylor Santino!"

"Miss Mia Damon!"

The two girls tackled each other in a hug.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Rome."

"I missed you too much so I moved back and besides I wanted to spend a full weekend with you."

"Awe."

"A weekend here?"

"Nope, Vegas baby."

"Vegas?"

"Vegas. So go get your shit and let's get out of here!"

"I don't know Taylor."

"Mia you never neglected a road trip. Come on! It'll be fun."

Mia sighed.

"Fine."

"Pack every sexy outfit you have and you better get out of those jeans."

"What?"

"Come on, put on one of those mini dresses."

Mia rolled her eyes and changed and packed. Soon they were in Mia's convertible Ferrari, racing towards Vegas.

* * *

"Almost there," Phil said when they were a mile outside of Vegas. Doug was going to be married Sunday and they were going to make this the best weekend of his life.

From his rearview mirror Doug could see a Ferrari swerving through traffic.

"Check out what's coming up behind us," he said.

The other guys turned around as the Ferrari made its way towards them.

It pulled up next to them and the girl in the passenger seat got on her knees.

"Vegas!" she yelled, flashing the guys.

"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" Phil yelled.

The Ferrari pulled away quickly and cut in front of them.

"Doug catch up with them!" Phil yelled.

"Sorry I am not going to speed in this car," Doug said.

"Awe, you fucking dork."

The guys had their luck though because as they pulled up to Caesar's Palace they saw the Ferrari.

"Looks like our luck isn't going to run out."

They left the car with the valet and walked inside for check in.

* * *

"Ok we have you guys in the Forum Towers Emperor Suite," the concierge said to Mia.

"Awesome," Mia answered, taking the key.

"I'll meet you up in the room Mia, I'm gonna buy a couple of things."

"All right."

The two girls parted ways and Mia walked into the elevator.

As Taylor was walking out of the gift shop she saw the four guys she had flashed and laughed to herself.

She walked over to them.

"Hey boys."

They turned around, all of them instantly smiling.

"Hey," the tall hot one said, immediately stepping forward.

"You guys staying for the weekend?"

"Yep. Where are you guys staying?"

"Emperors suite."

"That's the nicest room in the hotel."

"I know. Why don't you guys stay with us."

"What's the catch?"

"You supply the alcohol we supply the room."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Great."

They started to the elevator.

"I'm Taylor by the way."

"I'm Phil," the hot one said.

"I'm Doug."

"Stu."

"And I am Alan."

"Nice to meet you guys. So what's the occasion?"

"I'm getting married on Sunday," Doug said.

"No kidding, congratulations."

"Thanks."

They got up to the room.

"Where is your friend?" Stu asked.

"She's in here."

They walked into the room and took in the view for a second.

"Wow," Phil said. "This is the life."

"How can you afford this room?" Stu asked.

"My best friend doesn't have a credit card limit. Mia where are you?" Taylor called.

* * *

The second Phil heard Mia his ear perked up.

"Mia?" he said to himself.

There was no way it could be the same Mia.

"_Over here!"_

They walked outside where there was a pool.

"Wow, this is insane," Phil said.

"Is it warm?" Taylor asked Mia.

She was facing the city but even from the back she looked amazing.

She turned around.

"It's…" Mia saw Phil. "Perfect," she finished.

"Mia?"

"Professor?"

They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Professor?" everyone asked.

Mia walked out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped her towel around her body.

"Oh fuck," she said before running inside.

"You guys know each other?" Doug asked.

"She's one of my students."

"Ha ha! Classic!" Alan yelled.

"You boys go change, I'll take care of her," Taylor said.

She walked inside all three guys looked at Phil.

"Explain," Stu said.

"What? She's one of my students."

"One of the ones you banged?"

"No man. I've never even flirted with her."

"Why? She is hot," Doug said.

"She always looks so nerdy in class. She just never stood out."

"I bet you feel like a dumbass now, ha ha," Alan said.

"Well let's go change."

They walked back inside and each picked a room.

* * *

"Mia?" Taylor asked, walking into her room.

Mia was standing in front of the floor to ceiling window with a look of utter embarrassment in her face.

"Mia I'm so sorry, I had no idea that was your teacher."

"Its ok there's no way you would have known."

"If it's any consolation he is the hottest professor ever."

"Yeah, every girl that takes him certainly thinks so."

"So have you ever…"

"No Taylor. The guy thinks I'm a huge nerd. In fact today he said, and I quote 'go have fun this weekend ok? I think you can use it'. He's a freaking asshole; the type of guy I have been avoiding my entire life."

"Well he was checking you out hardcore pretty lady. Look I say tonight you show him exactly who Mia Damon is. He's never seen you outside of school and tonight he is definitely going to want you."

"I don't want him to want me."

"Well too bad. I know you know sexy, now do it."

"Fine."

She grabbed her suitcase and walked into the bathroom, Taylor going to her room to change.

* * *

Phil, Doug, Stu and Alan were in the living room when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Taylor walked down first in a purple mini dress and black ankle boots.

When the guys saw Mia each one gasped.

Her hair was styled in a perfectly messy way and her dress let their imaginations wander. It was black and strapless with a mini v-cut that perfectly displayed her chest, her tan legs looking like they went on forever.

"You boys clean up nice," Taylor said.

Taylor looked up at Mia and winked at her.

Mia walked down next to her and she was at least a head taller.

"Let's just hope you guys can keep up with us," she said.

Stu let out a dorky laugh.

"Well I think to start this night off we should da da da!" Alan said as he pulled out a bottle of Jagermeister.

"Oh, the jager!" Taylor said.

Everyone grabbed a shot glass and they clinked glasses before drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters will get longer soon. I already had some of the story typed so I'm just splitting it up into chapters right now.

* * *

**

Phil could not stop looking at Mia.

He couldn't believe that this hot, beautiful girl standing in front of was the one he mentally called a nerd nearly every day of his life. She didn't seem care that he was there, let alone care about him.

He was a dick to her though so he definitely to be treated like one.

"Phil man, another round," Doug said.

They took the next round and it burned as it went down.

"Oh, just like college," Stu said.

"So where are we starting the partying?" Taylor asked.

"I saw we head over to the Bellagio and see what's good there then maybe come back here," Phil said.

"Let's do it."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Mia and hugged her.

"To one awesome night babe," she said.

"Oh, it better be."

Mia grabbed a lightweight biker jacket and they headed to the elevator.

"Who let the dogs out, woot woot woot woot," Alan sang as the elevator opened.

Taylor put her arm around Alan.

"You are so cute," she said.

"Why thank you. You're quite pretty too."

Taylor giggled and they walked in.

"I love this song!" Mia yelled. "Hobo Humpin' Slobo Babe!"

She threw her arms up in the air and started dancing, none of the guys being able to take her eyes off of her.

Something hit all of them and by the time they walked out of the elevator they were smashed.

"Who's driving?" Taylor asked.

"Lets take the Mercedes!" Alan said.

"All right!"

The valet brought the car and Alan got in the front with Doug while Taylor and Mia rode in back with Phil and Stu.

"Hey Phil," Taylor said. "You have one of your students riding on your lap."

Everyone found that extremely funny.

"Oh I think this one deserves a picture!" Stu said.

He snapped a picture of Mia sitting on Phil's lap.

"This isn't so bad," Phil said.

"Well I'm not surprised you think so," Mia said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a slut."

"What?"

Again everyone started laughing.

"I hear the girls talking about you all the time. Lets see you've fucked, Lisa, Stacey, Daniella and Samantha."

"It was only because I was bored."

"Wow, great answer man," Doug said.

"Its ok, I know you think I'm a huge nerd anyways."

"'Well if you dressed more like this I wouldn't think so."

"Wow, you're a real dick."

"You should see it some time."

"Again, great answer."

"Whoa! I did not see that coming."

They had only taken their eyes of Phil and Mia for a second but when they look back at them they were in a full blown make out session.

"Pictures Stu!" Taylor yelled.

Picture after picture was taken and it looked like a filmstrip, Phil's hand moving deeper and deeper under Mia's dress.

When they pulled up to the Bellagio things got even crazier.

Alan hit a heater with some Chinese guy and they won eight grand in total.

It looked like Stu and Taylor were hitting it off while Doug made out with every chick he saw. Phil was following Mia around like a puppy. Everywhere she went he went.

"Guys I need a break from this noise," she said at one point.

Phil put his arm around her and they walked out to the lobby.

Mia held his hand and leaned back, snapping a picture of him.

"My god you are so hot," he said.

She giggled.

"You know I've always wondered what a Bellagio room looks like," she said.

"Like a villa?"

"I think a stateroom would do."

She winked at him and pulled him to the front desk.

"Hi, can I get a room."

"Any room in particular."

"A bed is fine," Phil said.

The guy behind the desk chuckled and rang up the room.

"Thanks," Mia said.

The second the elevator doors closed they were all over each other.

They snapped pictures of the entire ride up and it was definitely eventful.

"809, 809… yes 809!"

She slid the room card into the door and pushed it open.

"Wow, the rooms are… cute."

"Yeah, who cares," Phil said.

He pulled her jacket off and pushed her back on the bed.

She took a picture of him as he pulled his shirt off and another of him kissing her.

"Lets take this off you shall we?" he asked about her dress.

She jumped off the bed and tossed the camera to him as she pulled the dress off. She stood before him in her bra and underwear and modeled sexily for him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as she blew a kiss at him.

She crawled onto the bed and kissed him.

"Just take me to the chapel and I'll say 'I do'."

"Seriously? Let's go! We'll save this for the honeymoon."

They quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Guys! We're getting married!" they yelled when they got to the blackjack table.

"Congratulations!" Doug yelled.

"Where is the nearest wedding chapel?" Phil asked the blackjack dealer.

"There's one a block down."

"Come on!"

"Wait, you need a ring first," Alan said.

"They have a jewelry store here!"

They rushed to the store and bought a ring before heading to the chapel.

One hour later Phil and Mia were married and the gang was on their way back to Caesar's.

The room was packed with people and alcohol was everywhere.

Phil and Mia locked themselves in her room and turned on the Jacuzzi.

"Time to celebrate," she said.

Phil popped open a bottle of champagne and drank some before pulling his shirt off.

"Let's start in the bedroom," he said as he walked back into the room.

She slipped out of her dress for the second time that night and walked over to him. He was already lying back on the bed with the champagne bottle in hand.

"Just lay back and let me take it from here," he said.

She did as she was told and everything from then on was a blur as would be the entire night once they all woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Phil is not married in the story. I hope you guys start adding stories. I asked the site to put up this category mainly because I wanted to post this story but I hope you guys post too :). Also the rating may change… actually it probably will.

* * *

**

The room was a disaster.

Leather was melting off the seats, chickens were walking around the place and the Jacuzzi in the living room was overflowing.

Stu was the first one to wake up and the minute he looked at the condition of the place he let out a loud gasp.

Alan woke up behind the bar and tripped over his own feet, falling to the side.

He started to the bathroom but again tripped and ran into a vase, making a loud crash.

* * *

Mia stirred when she heard the loud crash and slowly opened her eyes.

She groaned when the pain in her head hit her and turned to her side, her eyes falling on Phil.

"Ah!" she yelled.

Phil opened his eyes and did the same exact thing.

They sat up and scooted away from each other.

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened last night?" Mia asked.

"I think we got really trashed," Alan said.

"You think?"

She looked under the sheets and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She dropped her head in shame.

"Oh my god," she said.

"I think these are yours," Phil said, handing her her underwear.

"Thanks."

She slipped them on and got up.

"Holy shit," she said when she saw the condition of the room.

Phil stood up, bare-chested and sat down on the couch, grabbing a Monster from the coffee table.

"What the fuck happened last night?" he asked.

"Obviously, we fucked," Mia said.

Taylor walked down the stairs.

"What's up everyone?" she asked, sitting down next to Phil. "Wow this place is trashed."

Mia was pacing back and forth trying to remember what happened the night before.

"God I can't remember anything from last night," she said.

"Where did you get that ring?" Taylor asked.

Mia looked down at her finger and what looked like an engagement ring was on it.

"Oh…" she started hyperventilating and Taylor had to calm her down.

"Who did you marry?"

"Hey Phil has a band on his finger too," Alan said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I married my history professor? I need…" without finishing her sentence Mia walked upstairs.

She came back down fully dressed with a paper bag in her hand.

"We're going to get this annulled, let's go."

She grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him out of the room.

An hour later they were no longer married.

"I cannot believe this happened," she said as she walked downstairs after showering.

"Mia can we talk?" Phil asked.

She had already calmed down from this morning and was now just waiting for the hotel to tell her the damage costs.

"Yeah."

They walked into Phil's room and sat down.

"I found this camera and there are a lot of pictures in here of us."

"Can I look please?"

He handed her the camera and she started going through the pictures. He saw her lip start to quiver after some of them and when she was done she simply put the camera down and wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe I did those things," she said.

"Mia I swear I never took advantage of you. I can't remember anything that happened yesterday either."

At that moment Doug walked into the room.

"It was Alan; he accidentally put Roofies in the Jager instead of ecstasy."

"Roofies? He slipped us the date rape drug?" Mia asked.

"Mia, calm down," Phil said.

"I married and fucked my history professor because his idiot friend confused two drugs?"

Again she started hyperventilating.

"I can't be here anymore. You guys can stay the extra night but I don't want be here. I'll see you on Monday Professor Wenneck."

She got up and within ten minutes she and Taylor were gone.

"Dude…" Doug started.

"I don't want to hear it man," Phil said. "Let's just get the fuck out of here."

Doug nodded and they left back to L.A.

* * *

That night all Phil could think about was Mia. He had kept the camera and kept looking at the pictures over and over again. The way he looked at her in those pictures said something to him. He felt differently about her and now couldn't wait to see her on Monday.

* * *

"Mia I'm sorry about what happened this weekend," Taylor said.

It was Sunday night and Mia really hadn't spoken much since they got back from Vegas.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I should have never invited them to the room in the first place."

"It's fine Taylor, really."

"Are you going to be ok at school?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me."

"All right. Want to hang out once you get out of class tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok well I'm going to lunch with Stu."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently we really did hit it off."

"Congratulations."

Taylor smiled.

"So just call me when you're out and I'm sure I'll be out too."

"Ok."

Taylor gave Mia a big hug and showed herself out.

Before falling asleep Mia promised herself she wasn't going to let this thing with Phil bother her. She was a big girl and smart enough to not let something this dumb get to her.

* * *

Phil got to the school campus bright and early Monday morning. He had a 7:30 AM lecture that went on until 10 and then a break before his American History class which was the class Mia was in.

He walked across the quad, still recovering from the weekend's events.

Only his luck would have him run into Mia.

"Mia!" he said a little too loud.

"Hi Professor Wenneck, I mean Phil."

"You guys get back here ok on Saturday?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Everything was fine."

"And the wedding?"

"Beautiful."

"Good."

Phil looked Mia up and down and noticed her outfit was different than the ones she usually wore. Today she was in a light blue floral patterned dress with a black jacket on top. She was wearing black wedges and her hair was straight.

"You look good today," he blurted out.

She looked down at herself.

"Oh thanks. Taylor said she would kill me if she caught me dressing the way I was before so I decided to go back to the way I was before."

"Before? You mean you haven't always been a nerd?" Phil realized what he said. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm a nerd. I used to dress like this every day of my life and I still managed to be my high school valedictorian. I never really cared what I looked like when I came to school because there's nobody I care about here. Now that Taylor is back though she's making sure I never dress like a normal college student again. I'm proud that I'm a nerd."

Wow, Mia standing up for herself like that impressed him, not to mention it was sexy.

"I'm sorry Mia and you're right, just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a nerd and I really admire the way you think."

She adjusted the books in her hands.

"Thank you."

"Hey do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"You know I have to get to my English Lit class so…"

"Oh yeah, totally."

She nodded and walked around him.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah, later."

He watched her walk off and kicked the ground.

"Oh fuck, I really fucked this up," he said before starting to the campus Starbucks.

* * *

Mia went straight into school mode the second she walked into her English class. She noticed everyone staring at her but she didn't pay any attention to them.

Once class was done she walked across campus to her history class.

"Whoa," Adam said out loud when she walked into class.

Every boy followed her with their eyes as she walked to her seat and once she was sitting they flocked around her.

"Hey Mia," Adam said.

He was a good-looking guy in a very Jonas brother type of way.

"Hi Adam."

"You look mighty fine today."

"Thanks."

"Mia I think we're doing a partner project today, you think you want to be my partner?" Eddie asked.

"Dude I was going to ask her," Jason said, pushing Eddie softly.

"Beat you to it."

Normally a girl would be flattered to have all this male attention but it was something Mia dealt with all throughout high school and right now found it annoying.

* * *

Phil walked into his history class and saw every guy hanging around Mia's desk almost like the girls did when he was there. He had to admit that he got a little jealous seeing all those boneheads around her. Mia was simply sitting in the middle of them all looking forward while the guys argued about something.

"Hey guys," he called. "You think you can give the girl some space?"

The boys parted like the Red Sea and pulled chairs up to sit around Mia.

"I see you boys have a new seating arrangement, that's cute," Phil said sending the girls in the class into a fit of giggles. "Anyways I want you guys to come on up and turn in your papers then I'll talk about the project."

The shuffling of papers filled the room and every student made their way up to Phil.

"Hey Mia can I talk to you for a second?" he asked before she went back to her desk.

"Sure."

He walked out of the classroom and she followed.

"Look I noticed every guy suddenly wants to be around you and I know they're all going to want to be your partner so is there anyone in particular you want to work with?"

"If possible can I just not work with anyone? I work better alone and all those guys are complete idiots and I really don't want to waste my time with them."

"Yeah sure but you know if you say you're alone then they're going to fight to get with you. Why don't you just say you'll be working with me?"

"Because that wouldn't sound fair."

"We'll tell them you're working on a topic that requires extra assistance. Don't worry about it; I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Ok."

They walked back into the class.

"Ok so for the project. You all are going to pick an important even in U.S. History and completely dissect it. You'll have to do a visual presentation as well as a written report. The following are the topics you can pick from. Boston Tea Party, Plymouth Rock, American Revolution, Trail of Tears, The Great Depression, Civil Way and the Civil Rights Movement. Go ahead and pick your partners then think of which topic you'd like to use."

Every guy turned to Mia.

"Mia will you be my partner?" Adam and Eddie asked.

Phil walked up to the table.

"Actually boys since there is an odd number of students in the class and Mia is going to do the American Revolution she's going to be working alongside me."

"What? That's not fair," Stacey said. "Why does she get first pick?"

"Because she got to me before you guys did."

"But she never said she wanted it."

"Yeah I did, you must have missed me tell him," Mia said.

She got up and walked over to Phil's desk, propping herself up on it.

Phil leaned next to her and let his eyes wander from her face all the way down to her legs. When he noticed what he was doing he stood up straight and shook his head.

'_Why am I checking her out?! Snap out it man.'_

Mia turned to him.

"You don't have to help me with anything."

"American Revolution is a broad topic. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm majoring in American history for a reason, I live for this stuff."

She jumped off the desk.

"I'm going to head out early if you don't mind. I'm going to need to spend a couple of hours in the library."

She walked to her desk and picked up her purse and books.

"Where are you going Mia?" Adam asked.

"Library."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you won't," she said bluntly.

She walked out of the classroom and left every boy in a daze.

Phil started class but realized about half an hour in that all he wanted was to be with Mia.

"Guys class is going to be cut short today. Go work on your projects."

He hastily picked up his bag and hurried out the door.

* * *

Mia was sitting alone at a table in the library when a bag was dropped next to her. She looked up and there was Phil with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I could help you."

"I told you I don't need any help," Mia said, her tone strong.

"But I want to…"

"You think I don't see what you're doing? You're just as bad as those guys in class, maybe worse." she started packing up her things. "The only reason you're taking a second look at me is because I dress differently. I'm still the same person I was last week. You know that nerd you just hated to talk to?" she stood up. "I only let people who respect me for the person I am, no matter what I look like, in my life. You're nothing but a shallow asshole and I will never respect someone like you."

She walked away leaving Phil in awe. Never had a girl spoken to him that way and for the first time he was going to have to work for to get the girl he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got flamed :). Thank you! Regular reviewers, thank you as well. But flamers get the most praise, they write the funniest things :).**

**I'm finally getting to the point where I'll start writing fresh so you may see the writing style change a bit. **

**SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE **

**Track of the Chapter: Living on the Edge - Aerosmith

* * *

**

When Mia got home she sent a super text to Taylor telling her about what had happened. Taylor was still with Stu but insisted on coming over anyways.

"Take your time Taylor. I need to get some homework done anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just call me when you can."

She hung up and started her homework, working way into the night.

* * *

Phil sat at home still thinking about what Mia had said and mentally kicked himself for being a dick to her for so long. He realized he needed advice on this and the only guy that seemed right for the job was Stu.

He dialed his best friends' number and they met up at Starbucks.

"So she completely blew you off huh?" Stu asked.

Phil nodded.

"That's a first."

"Gosh Stu I feel like such an idiot. I can't believe I was ever so mean to her."

"Dude you really are a shallow asshole. The only reason you're talking to her now is because she looks different."

"There's more to it man. I looked at those pictures in the camera and the way I looked at her…I think I really like her."

"You know Taylor was telling me how Mia has always attracted guys. She said it got annoying after a while and that's why she stopped dressing up and even talking to people. Apparently she has a really sensitive side too, something happened but Taylor wouldn't elaborate on anything."

"What do I do?"

Stu shrugged.

"Just try."

* * *

When Mia walked into class Wednesday she was surprised to see Phil was already there.

"Hey Mia," he said, getting up and smiling.

She ignored him and walked to her seat.

"Mia please can you just talk to me?"

"Why? You never wanted me to talk to you before."

"I know and I'm sorry about that but with what happened this past weekend…"

"Things are supposed to change?"

"Mia I know I fucked up but what happened this weekend really affected me. I want to get to know you."

"Doesn't mean I want to get to know you."

"You see that's what gets me."

"What?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He walked over to her desk.

"I know you want to get to know me just as bad as I want to get to know you."

"You don't know that."

Phil let out a frustrated groan before squatting so he was face to face with her.

"Please Mia, just give me a chance."

Mia looked at him and stayed silent for a couple minutes, contemplating her answer.

"If I don't like you after we go out will you leave me alone?"

"I promise I will."

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll go out with you Phil."

He smiled widely and kissed her head.

"I promise you are not going to regret it."

"Stop acting like a high school kid and I won't."

He nodded before going back to his desk.

The entire lecture he kept his eyes on Mia and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Man why do you keep staring at Mia?" Adam at one point asked.

"I'm looking at her because she seems to be the only one in here paying attention."

"I'm paying attention."

"Yeah, to Mia's legs, not me."

Everyone chuckled at the comment before Phil continued lecturing.

"I'll see you guys on Friday. Don't forget to bring in the first half of your research projects."

The class emptied out except for Mia who was still packing up her things.

"Here is my first half of the project," she said as she handed in a binder.

"Mia I know you do your work. Why do you think I never ask how you are moving along when we write papers?"

"I always assumed it was because you don't care."

"Look," he gently pulled her arm and sat her down on his desk. "I know before I used to be a dick but I always knew you were my best student and I always believed you were doing your work."

"Well it would have been nice if you showed a little interest. All this time I just thought you didn't give a shit about what I did."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"Anyway tonight Doug is having a few friends over for dinner, will you come with me?"

"Sure." She scribbled something down on a scrap of paper and gave it to him. "Just pick me up."

"Ok, seven ok?" he asked as she walked to the door.

"That's fine."

"See you then."

She gave him a soft smile before leaving.

Phil, ecstatically mind you, shoved his things into his messenger bag and left.

* * *

It was around seven when Phil pulled up to Mia's house. He was in complete awe at the structure in front of him.

The house looked like an Italian villa. When he walked inside, let in by a maid of course, his jaw dropped. Aside from the grand staircase there were high ceilings and a beautiful sunken living room.

"Stop drooling."

Phil looked to the top of the stairs where Mia stood.

"It's pretty amazing."

She started down.

"Thanks."

"You look great by the way."

She gave him a quick smile and grabbed her purse.

"Bye Manuela."

"Have fun Mia."

They walked out of the house and Phil walked around his Volvo and opened the door for Mia.

"Thank you."

"So I heard Taylor is going tonight," Phil said on the way to Doug's.

"Stu is so not the kind of guy she usually goes for. I'm proud of her."

"What is her kind?"

"Guys like you."

"Good looking?"

"Assholes."

He chuckled.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Oh you have no idea what you deserve."

"Will you be dishing all night?"

"Whenever I get a chance," she said, straightening out her dress.

'_Too cute,' _Phil thought.

"So tell me something about yourself I don't know," he asked.

"I've never gotten anything less than an A in any class."

"I figured that. But come on. Something completely out there."

"I like boys… and girls."

Phil slammed on the breaks and turned to her.

"What?"

"Ever since I was in elementary school I have liked both boys and girls."

"Ever had a girlfriend?" she nodded. "Ever slept with a girl?"

"Yes Phil, I have."

"Wow. You sure do know how to surprise people."

"You asked and I answered. Besides it's the 21st century, you can't walk out in the street without running into someone that's gay."

"But you're not gay."

"No, just half. Besides I don't like subscribing to any label so I'm just open to anything."

"I like that."

"Duh, what guy doesn't? I bet you'd never kiss a guy though."

"Hey, college was college."

Mia turned to him surprised.

"That's a shocker."

"Don't tell anyone though."

"I won't, unless you piss me off." He laughed. "Who was it with?"

"A guy on the football team."

"Oh that is rich. How did that happen?"

"You're in college, you know how parties are. We had just done keg stands and he and I walked into the kitchen together and before we knew it we kissed. Of course after it happened we completely flipped out and vowed not to tell anyone."

"Did anyone see you guys?"

"I hope not. Nobody has ever mentioned it so I'm guessing no one did."

Mia choked up a laugh.

"Oh come on, you've never had a moment like that? Something you completely regretted?"

"To be honest I have been completely content with my life up until this weekend."

"Ouch."

"Come on Phil, you can't think something like that is actually something I wanted to happen. I'm sure you didn't either."

"I'll admit it was completely unexpected but that doesn't mean I regret it."

"That's because you're a guy and a fuck is a fuck."

She looked out the window, signaling the end of the conversation.

Phil realized he would have to step his game up if he wanted to ever win with Mia.

He couldn't have been any happier than when he pulled up to Doug's house.

Mia got out of the car before Phil could open the door for her but waited for him before walking to the door.

"What's Doug's wife's name?" she asked.

"Tracy."

Phil rang the doorbell and Alan answered.

"Hey Phil! Hey look it's your ex," he joked.

"Very funny Alan," Phil said.

"Hi Alan."

"Hello Mia. I promise I don't have any roofies today," he said with a boisterous laugh.

Mia simply smiled, Phil knowing she was uncomfortable.

"You know what's funny…" Alan started but Phil stopped him.

"Hey Alan how about you take us to where everyone is?" he asked.

"Right, follow me."

They followed Alan through the house and walked into the living room where Doug sat with his wife.

"Hey man," Doug said, immediately greeting Phil with a hug. "It's nice to see you again Mia."

"You too Doug."

Mia looked around Doug to the pretty woman behind him.

"You must be Tracy, I'm Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia," Tracy greeted with a smile.

Taylor and Phil walked in from the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"Hey Taylor," Mia said happily.

"Hey Mia!" Taylor ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm glad you're here too."

"What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind.

Mia turned around and standing in front of her was possibly the only enemy she had.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"Sadie is my sister," Tracy said.

Sadie grabbed Mia's arm.

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

"Ok but, whoa!"

She pulled her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here with Phil?" she asked angrily.

"He kept asking me out so I finally said yet. Why do you care?"

"Phil is mine."

"Obviously not."

"He and I have had a thing going on for a while."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Right, Sadie I don't want to listen to this. I came out with Phil because I'm trying to get to know him."

"Are you going to sleep with him tonight?"

"What? No Sadie! This is really just a tryout."

"A tryout? Come on Mia this is you we are talking about."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you used to jump into bed with the first guy that spoke to you."

"That was a long time ago. I'm not like that anymore. I take care of myself now."

"Could you take care of yourself this weekend?"

Mia was surprised that Sadie brought that past weekend up.

"How do you know about this weekend?"

"Alan told me, he is my brother after all."

"Well this weekend doesn't count. None of us could take care of ourselves and to be honest this is none of your business."

"It is when you are sleeping with my guy."

"I am not sleeping with him and he is not your guy."

"You don't know anything about us!"

* * *

"_You don't know anything about us!_"

"_Obviously if he cared about you he wouldn't be asking me out!"_

Everyone listened as Sadie and Mia yelled back and forth. When loud crashes were all that was heard Doug and Phil went to intercept.

The scene in the kitchen surprised them.

The two girls were on the floor pulling at each other's hair.

"You never stop being a slut!" Sadie yelled.

"You have no idea the kind of person I am!" Mia shot back.

"Phil is mine! Stay the fuck away from him."

Phil and Doug snapped out of their daze and pulled the girls apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Phil asked.

"She is moving in on you!" Sadie yelled.

Mia pushed Phil off her.

"Fine, if you want him so bad then have him. I'm not up for stupid drama, especially with you."

Mia stormed out of the kitchen.

"Sadie you know very well you and I are nothing," Phil said.

"But Phil what about the night of the wedding?"

"I was drunk and it was a mistake."

He ran out of the kitchen and after Mia.

He was able catch her before she walked out the door.

"Mia wait."

He spun her around and immediately noticed she was crying.

"Mia please don't cry."

She shook her head.

"You don't understand Phil. What she said is true. I am a slut."

"What? No way Mia, you're..." he stopped when he noticed Alan eerily listening in. He grabbed Mia's hand and led her outside.

"Mia I know you and I know for a fact you are not a slut and trust me I know a slut when I see one."

"I slept with you this weekend and back in high school I did my fair share of sleeping around and I just hate myself for that."

"I thought you said you never regretted anything."

"I guess I lied."

Phil sat her down on the porch bench and brought her hands into his.

"Mia I have never met such a respectable girl, I mean woman, in my life. Who cares what you were in high school? What matters is the person you are now and that's the person I like." he pulled her chin up and wiped her tears. "Really like."

"I'm your student Phil, it's not right."

"The semester is almost over and frankly I don't give a fuck."

"And Sadie? Did you really sleep with her?"

"Um... Yeah but I swear I never meant to. She is extremely clingy and I regret it."

"You seem to regret a lot of things. How do I know in a few days you won't regret being with me?"

"Because I'm still trying."

She wiped off the couple stray tears that were sliding down her cheeks and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you are."

Phil wiped the remaining tears off and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now let's get back in there and show Sadie up."

"As immature as that sounds I'd be glad to."

He grinned and put his arm around her.

"She needs to leave," Sadie said the second they walked into the living room.

"Oh cut it out Sadie," Alan said. "She is our friend."

"You guys don't know anything about her," Sadie yelled. "She's a super slut and she's slept with like …"

"Shut up Sadie!" Tracy suddenly yelled. "This is supposed to be a nice dinner. You're not going to ruin it with your stupid high school drama. Get over it."

Phil stifled a laugh as Sadie sunk down in her chair.

After dinner they had coffee in the living room eventually getting into conversation about Vegas.

"I still can't believe you two got married," Tracy said.

"Trust me, neither can I," Mia said, taking a sip from her mug.

"Yeah, I mean why would Phil ever hook up with you?" Sadie asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes, ready for another Sadie rant.

"Honestly what is going on with the world if Phil Wenneck actually likes Mia Damon?"

"You know what, if you're going to be like this then we are just going to leave. Thanks for dinner guys," Phil said to Doug and Tracy, grabbing Mia's hand and standing up.

"No problem, I'll call you this weekend about the softball tournament."

Phil nodded and said goodbye to Stu, Alan and Taylor before leading Mia out.

There wasn't much talk on the way to Mia's house which was ok with Phil because he spent the time thinking about what he was going to say to Mia when they got to her house.

Before he knew it he was pulling into her driveway. They walked silently to the door and stood on the porch just as silent.

"Thank you for taking me today," Mia finally said.

"No, thank you for coming and I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. If I would have known you and Sadie didn't get along I would have never brought you."

"Don't sweat it. I try my best not to let people like her get to me."

"Well you were a trooper."

She smiled.

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"It was my undeniable pleasure."

"I'm actually inclined to say I enjoyed myself tonight and that's mainly because of you."

He took a step forward, grabbing her hand.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me again?"

She nodded.

"Just no Sadie next time."

He laughed.

"I promise no Sadie."

He leaned down.

"Good."

He smiled once more before kissing her.

After a couple of seconds Mia cut it and hugged him.

"I know you want to make out," she said as her head rested on his shoulder. "But this will make you want me more."

She pulled back and opened the door.

"Goodnight Phil."

With that she shut the door and left Phil on the porch.

"Wow, she is totally right," he said, wanting more of her.

He turned and walked back to his car but before he got inside he heard his name called.

He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Up here idiot!"

He looked up and saw Mia standing out in the balcony.

"You better call me tomorrow!" she said.

"You sure you don't want to come back to my place?"

"Slow Phil, slow," she paced.

He nodded.

"Well you can expect a call for sure beautiful."

She smiled and walked into the house.

"Oh god I want her," Phil said before getting into his car and driving home.


End file.
